versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoya Tategami
Kyoya Tategami is a former antagonist, later turned tritagonist, of the Beyblade Metal Saga. Initially the cruel leader of the Face Hunter Bey Gang, his defeat at Gingka's hands prompted a change in him. After learning to control the true power of his Bey, Rock Leone, Kyoya sought to become the strongest Blader, and eventually defeat Gingka himself. And if that means being a good guy, then that's what he'll do. Background Kyoya was once the leader of the Face Hunters, a gang of 100 Beybladers who stole and destroyed the Beys of others in town. It continued until Kyoya was opposed by a young boy named Gingka from Koma Village, who promptly defeated Kyoya upon learning the weakness of Kyoya's Bey, Rock Leone. Infuriated, Kyoya sought the aid of the leader of the Dark Nebula organization, Doji. He was taken to the mysterious Wolf Canyon and forced to climb up the canyon from the bottom, after which he grew more powerful and challenged Gingka again, but lost once more. His purpose found, Kyoya abandoned Dark Nebula and became a tentative ally of Gingka, with the caveat that he would win a battle against the Pegasus blader someday. His journey would crown him the leader of the African Beyblade team Wild Fang, and even the honor of becoming a Legendary Blader to defeat Rago, god of destruction. But even after all his achievements, he still yearns for a shot at defeating Gingka once and for all to prove himself as the best. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level 'to 'Galaxy Level, 'possibly '''Universe Level '(Comparable to Gingka and Storm Pegasus) | 'Universe+ Level '(Should be far stronger than Doji and his Dark Wolf, which contained an entire dimension in its spirit form. Defeated Damian Hart and Hades Kerbecs, whose Gate to Hades contained a dimension. Comparable to Gingka and Galaxy Pegasus) | At least Universe+ Level (Far stronger than before after becoming a Legendary Blader. Defeated all the Legendary Bladers except for Gingka) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Pegasus flew to another galaxy to use its special move, which was calculated to be this fast) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Should be faster than before) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be even faster as a Legendary Blader) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be faster than previously) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Galaxy Level | Universe+ Level | Universe+ Level Hax: '''Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Shielding, Resistance to Power Absorption, Illusions, Soul Manipulation, and Battlefield Removal, Reality Warping, Transformation, Reactive Evolution, Sealing, likely resistant to Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Petrification, and Magnetism Manipulation due to being superior to Storm Pegasus, Poison Serpent, Gravity Destroyer, Byxis, and Hades Kerbecs, Fear Manipulation '''Intelligence: High '''(Is a master Blader, capable of using the environment to his advantage at all times and utilizing the abilities of his Bey to its fullest, along with being a capable leader of all the groups he has joined) '''Stamina: '''Extremely High (As a Defense-type Bey, Leone can withstand many powerful attacks without stopping its spin. Regularly has drawn-out battles with Gingka and gets right back up after. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Air Manipulation: '''Leone's main power, allowing it to control the wind itself to create tornadoes. With it, he can also suck up water and sand to strengthen his tornadoes. * '''Weather Manipulation: '''Leone can create huge storms. * '''Soul Manipulation/Aura: '''Can manifest his aura to strengthen his Bey, which can appear in its spirit form. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Scared off a pack of wolves just by looking at them. * '''Durability Negation: '''The soul of Leone can be used to attack the souls of opponents. * '''Statistics Amplification: '''The faster Leone spins, the stronger and speedier it becomes. * '''Energy Manipulation * Flight: '''Kyoya can use his tornadoes to fly higher into the air. * '''Shielding: '''Tornadoes can block enemy projectiles. * '''Sealing: '''Using Zeus's Barrier, along with the other Four Season Bladers, Kyoya was able to seal away Rago, God of Destruction. * '''Reality Warping: '''Warped Hades Kerbecs' Dimension into a copy of the African Savannah. * '''Resistance to BFR/Illusions/Soul Manipulation: Kyoya dispersed the illusion of Hikaru's Aquario, and resisted the effects of Hades Kerbecs that sends Bey spirits to its personal dimension to be burned to ash. * Transformation: '''As a result of the Star Fragment, Kyoya's Fang Leone can switch forms from defense to offense. Techniques * True Lion Gale Force Wall: Like the Lion Gale Force Wall, but stronger and occasionally coated with electricity * True Lion Gale Force Wall 2.0: Wall of Sand Storm: True Lion Gale Force Wall, but made from sand to increase its power * True Lion Gale Force Wall 2.5: Wall of Water Storm: True Lion Gale Force Wall, but made from water * King Lion Reverse Wind Strike: Leone turns upside down in the air and creates a tornado downward to attack the opponent * Lion Gale Force Wall: Creates a tornado around Leone to act as a shield. Can also pick up and toss nearby debris in the Lion 100 Fang Fury * King Lion Furious Blast Shot: Leone immerses itself in a twister and fires itself at the opponent as a raging bullet. * King Lion Tearing Blast: Creates a group of tornados around Leone * True King Lion Tearing Blast: Just King Lion Tearing Blast with more tornadoes * Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance: Like Gale Force Wall, but twisting to avoid its weakness of going in through the middle * King Lion Crushing Fang: A Move Kyoya developed with Fang Leone that can send Beys flying until they’re invisible from sight in just a few seconds with its sheer power * Ultimate Storm: A joint special move between Kyouya and Ginga, that was instinctivley created to combat the combined power of Aquila and Libra's Annihialtion Attack. After activating Windstorm Wall, Pegasis and Leone rotate around eachother to increase the moves power into a giant twister that engulfs the opponent and sends them flying. It was enough to sweep Libra off the ground and send it flying out the stadium. Equipment * Bey Launcher: What Kyoya uses to launch his beys into battle. The harder he pulls the string attached, the more power the Bey will have when launched, resulting in more stamina * Rock Leone 145WB: Kyoya's first bey. Contains the power of a lion and the ferocity of a tornado (literally, it shoots out real tornadoes). The faster it spins, the more powerful it becomes. Can create it's own tornados even without ambient wind by spinning incredibly fast. Each Bey comes with 5 different parts: The Performance Tip, Spin Track, Fusion Wheel, Energy Ring, and Face Bolt. The Face Bolt serves to identify the Bey, in this case Rock Leone. The Energy Ring, Leone in this case, connects the Fusion wheel to the Face Bolt. Leone's Energy Ring in real life is rather outclassed, but in the anime it serves to increase Leone's status as a defense type Bey. The Fusion Wheel is the part that most often clashes with other Beys as the Outer Ring. The Rock Fusion Wheel in particular serves to increase defense as well, but can also shift into Smash Attacks on occasion. The Spin Track is what is used to help the Bey spin. In this case, it's the 145, which increases Stamina to allow Leone to fight longer. The Performance Tip is the part that actually touches the ground. In this case, the Wide Ball Performance Tip increases defense even more, but the higher created friction leaves it vulnerable to high offense attackers. * Fang Leone 130W2D: After being hit with a star fragment, Kyoya's Bey became a Legendary Bey, evolving it into Fang Leone. Now it gained the ability to enter Counter Mode, turning it from Pure Defense to Ultimate Offense, dealing considerable damage with every strike. Face Bolt is Leone II, basically the same except with the word Leo replaced with a star, and Leone wearing a crown. Energy Ring is Leone II, now 4D due to the metal filing inside, but otherwise has the same performance. Fusion Wheel is Fang, and depending on what way it's flipped at the start of the Battle, it can either have incredible attack or solid defense. Spin Track is 130, again used to bolster attack power. Performance Tip is Wave Wide Defense, which despite having poor Balance, makes up for it with good counterattacks, and strong attack power as the battle drags on and Leone loses stamina. Key '''Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Created a storm over the entire city. * Superior to Jade Jupiter, which could move planets with its special move. * Superior to Ancient Rago, who had the power to destroy the world. * Can create actual, full-sized tornadoes. * Superior to Galaxy Pegasus, which could create the Pegasus Constellation and its own universe. * Superior to Dark Bull, which blasted a hole through a warehouse. Speed/Reactions * Beys can run across water and sand with ease. * Beys can move faster than the eye can track. * Leone can spin as fast as a tornado. Durability/Endurance * Regularly withstands getting smashed into the sides of stadiums and trees without much injury * Even when it's performance tip was cracked, it was still able to fight. If you're wondering, a performance tip is basically a Beyblade's legs. Skill/Intelligence * As the former leader of the Face Hunters, Kyoya has experience as a leader, even if it was a gang leader. * Kyoya's wilderness training with Doji improved his Beyblade skills so much that he was able to contend with a Gingka stronger than he was when he first battled Kyoya. * Kyoya accumulated 50,000 Bey Points from scratch to qualify for Battle Bladers. Impressive, since most of the time Bey Points are earned in increments of 100-200, with some rising to 2000 or 3000 for big tourneys. * Able to stand up to Season 1 Ryuuga, who was at the time, the strongest Blader in the world. Was a semifinalist in Battle Bladers. * Entered the Competition to Join Team Gan Gan Galaxy for the World Championships to show his strength, and won, defeating Tsubasa Otori, another incredibly strong blader. Turned it down to have a chance at beating Gingka. * Became a member and leader of the African Team, stomping Team Chandora and stalemating Gingka, one of the world's strongest bladers. * Defeated Damian and Hades Kerbecs, who were supposedly stronger than they were when they fought Gingka. Hades Kerbecs earlier had easily stomped Konzern's Gravity Destroyer, which in turn stomped a mid season 2 Gingka and put up a hard fight against Gingka in the EU match. * Became a Legendary Blader, and was a semifinalist in the Chinese Tag Team Tournament when he lost with Benkei to Bao and Aguma(a legendary blader). * Later defeated Aguma, a master of the Beylin Fist Martial Arts discipline, an offshoot of Beylin Temple, a 4000 year old Chinese Beyblade Martial Arts Academy home to some of the world's best bladers. * Put up a good fight against Nemesis. * Defeated all the legendary bladers sans Gingka, who are comparable to Gingka. AKA the Universal+ guys. Powerscaling Kyoya is one of the strongest Bladers in the series, only coming up short when compared to Rago, Gingka, and potentially Ryuga. Being able to defeat all the other Legendary Bladers should mean that he scales to any feats from the series, as well as feats from Shogun Steel since Gingka is still an extremely powerful Blader in that series as well and Kyoya should still be comparable due to training during that time. Weaknesses * Prone to anger, which can make him sloppy. * Doesn't strategize a ton, mostly winning with pure power. * Tendency to go all out from the start may leave him drained for longer fights. * Generally desires a fair fight if possible. * Is very single-minded, which could lead to him getting distracted in a fight. * Without Leone, Kyoya is fucked. Plain and simple. * Leone can get destroyed, and Kyoya has no way of fixing it in a fight. * Tornados can be dissipated by those who know how to find its weakspot or are powerful enough * Somehow, fighting with Leone, even when he isn't damaged, tires him out. Sources JJSliderman's Kyoya Bio on Deviantart Vs Battle Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Universe Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Galaxy Level Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Water Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Reality Warpers Category:Beyblade